


~Beautiful Desire~

by Day_of_a_deadgirl



Category: Cordelia Goode - Fandom, Sarah Paulson/Lena Duchannes
Genre: #AmericanHorrorStory, #CordeliaGoode, #Drama, #SarahPaulson, #ahs, #aliceenglert, #fanfic, #fanfiction, #lenaduchannes, #love, #mystery, #suspense, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_of_a_deadgirl/pseuds/Day_of_a_deadgirl
Summary: While Myrtle agrees to take over Miss Robichaux’s Academy and take care of the girls Cordelia Goode goes out into the world searching for more young girls with magical abilities so she can bring them back with her and take care of them. She gets a job as a teacher’s assistant in Gatlin South Carolina. Gatlin is a small, judgmental town full of close minded Christians. Cordelia must remain lowkey and keep her identity a secret if she wants to keep her job and not get ran out of town. While working as a teacher’s assistant she meets young Lena Duchannes. It’s the first day of school and Lena is already an outcast. Cordelia feels a connection with Lena as soon as Lena walks into the classroom. Cordelia soon learns that  Lena is a witch; but she’s different from all the other witches she’s meet. Lena is facing a crisis of her own.. what happens when Miss Cordelia gets a little too close and falls in love with her? In the end there was a girl, there was a cruse, there was a grave and nobody saw it coming.





	~Beautiful Desire~

Chapter One: A Restless Night

*Cordelia Goode’s POV*

‘It’s been the same dream every night for months now.’

‘I was standing in this beautiful field. The sky was gray and filled with black storm clouds. The wind was blowing hard whipping through the grass, the trees, my hair, everything. It was thundering and lighting. Several feet in front of me stood a girl. She had long beautiful dark brown slightly curly hair, her skin was pale as snow. I slowly walked over trying to make my way to her. I felt myself being drawn to her like a magnet.’

‘I can’t ever see her face; but I know, like I known her all my life. The closer I got to her the more I felt a pulling, sickening, bad feeling in my stomach, it feels like something terrible is going to happen when I reach her; but at the same time I’m not scared at all. I want her, no matter what happens; but I never get to her and then I die.’

‘I woke up, springing forward in my bed. Cold sweat covered my body, making my shirt stick to my back. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.’

‘I sat there for a few minutes trying to catch my breath. I ran a hand through my soft blonde hair.’

‘I got up and made my way over to my little wooden work desk in the far left corner of my room. I pulled out my sketchbook drawing the girl from my dreams. This book is filled with nothing but drawings of her.’

‘At first I was scared I was losing my mind but I realized I started my new job tomorrow at a normal school so insanity inaudible. What’s worse is waking up every night wanting someone I never met, loving a girl who doesn’t exist.’

‘I went for walk. The moon shining brightly. The stars thousands upon thousands twinkling, lighting up the night sky. A slight breeze in the air.’

‘Gatlin is a very small town, pretty much in the middle of nowhere. They have twelve churches and one library. They have more banded books than books to read. By the time we get a movie it’s already on DVD and the theater always gets the titles wrong.’

‘I was so lost in thought I didn’t realize how far I actually walked. I ended up at honeyhill were the famous battle took place. I seen something shinning in the grass, I bent down and it picked it up. It looked like some kind of charm that fell off someone’s bracelet or necklace. It was oval shaped, a beautiful silver color and it looked like it opened.’

‘Something felt weird, this wasn’t just any ordinary charm, it felt like it had some sort of power to it. I stuck it in my pocket. I will study it later and even if I can’t figure it out I could always give it to Myrtle when I go back to Miss Robichaux’s Academy. She could probably figure out what it is.’

‘I made my way back to my house. I only had a few hours left until I had to get up and start getting ready for work.’

‘Those few hours of sleep only felt like a few minutes. My alarm went off and I groaned. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I felt dead tired. I sat there on my bed for a few minutes before actually getting up.’

‘I dragged myself to the bathroom and got in the shower. I turned the water on all the way cold hoping it would wake me up. It helped some but not enough.’

‘I wrapped my robe around me and went downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed a small bowl and filled it with strawberries. I took a bit, the sweet ripeness hitting my taste buds, the juice trickling down the side of my mouth.’

Mmmmm.

‘Nothing taste better than freshly picked strawberries.’

‘The taste of the strawberries made me miss the academy and my girls, that’s what we snacked on every morning.’

‘I sighed, sitting there wondering how Myrtle and the girls were doing. I even miss Madison. I hope she isn’t giving Myrtle any trouble like she does with me and Fiona.’

‘My heart started to fill up with sadness, my eyes started to water, the tears threatened to escape. I tried my best to blink them away but; one made its way down the side of my face.’

‘I wiped it away and started to get ready. I chose a white-long sleeve frilly dress shirt, a pair of black trousers and black ankle boots. I put on dangling earrings and did very light makeup that was hardly noticeable. I curled the ends of my soft blonde hair, my hair slightly falling past my shoulders. I took one last look in the mirror, ready for my first day working at a normal school. Let’s hope everything goes well and nobody finds out my true identity.’

*Lena Duchannes POV*

‘I moved to Gatlin South Carolina to go live with my uncle Macon.’ 

‘After what seemed like forever of begging Macon agreed to let me attend school; but no friendships. I was about to protest to that; but I didn’t want to cause an argument and him change his mind about letting me go to school. It’s nice to live a sorta semi-normal life.’

‘I know Macon is only trying to protect me; but sometimes he can go a little overboard.’

‘Then I got to thinking the last school I attended. I had only one friend, he was the best friend I have ever had. It’s too bad he died the way he did.’

‘Pain flooded my heart. I felt like my throat was closing up. I was on the verge of crying. I tried my best to blink away the tears.’

‘Yeah maybe it’s best I don’t get attached to anyone. I don’t think I can handle loosing someone else.’

‘I got up and got dressed for school. I chose a bage short-sleeved dress with little red flowers all over it. I didn’t bother to do anything to my hair but brush it. I mostly wear it natural. I looked in the mirror, my beautiful soft dark brown hair having a sorta wavy/curly look to it, cascading down well past my shoulders.’

‘As I was heading out the door my uncle hollered at me.’

“Remember what I told you Lena!”

Yes Macon.

‘With that I hoped in Macon’s old car and headed to school.’

‘I was a little late, by the time I got there the bell had already rung and everyone was done in their class.’

‘I slowly made my way to class. A wave of nervousness washed over my body. As soon as I walked in it was all eyes on me.’

“Is that her?”

“Must be. What is she wearing?”

“She looks like death eating a cracker.”

‘I never had fit in anywhere and I probably never will.’

“Take a seat Miss uh-uh”

‘The teacher was trying to figure out my last name.’

‘One of the girls who was whispering about me spoke up.’

“Ravenwood.”

‘She said sort of nervously. Looking at me with wide eyes’

‘The room was dead silent. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with knife.’

“Isn’t it?”

‘Another one of the girls spoke up.’

“Nobody’s seen old man Ravenwood in years mama said it’s because he’s a devil worshiper.”

‘The whole class gasped, silently whispering to each other. I tried my best to ignore them.’

Actually it’s Duchannes.

‘I said finally speaking up.’

‘The same girl decided to speak up again.’

“Well I know that’s a flat out lie. I happen to know for a fact that your Macon Ravenwood’s niece.”

‘One thing I can’t stand is being called a lair. I decided to shut her down real fast.’

‘I turned around, looked at her dead in the eyes with a straight face and said’

Bless your heart sugar, you must’ve been the first in your litter.

“Ooooh”

‘One of the students said.’

‘That’s when of her little friends decided to speak up’

“Mama said devil worshipers hate fresh air, makes them choke.”

‘One of the boys spoke up and sorta defended me. He looked at the girl and said’

“Well we all know what makes you choke.”

‘Everyone turned around and started scolding him. I on the other hand, was trying my best not to bust out laughing.’

“That’s enough Mr. Lincoln!”

‘The history teacher shouted, he also scolded link for having his hat on.’

“And that hat is going to lol nice on my cat.”

‘He reaches up and takes off his hat while blowing out some air.’

‘The teacher was talking about some battle we had to reenact and participate in but I couldn’t concentrate because I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to find the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in all my years of living staring at me. She had blonde hair that was curled at the ends, her hair barely passing her shoulders. Chocolate brown eyes that could melt even the coldest of hearts and soft pink lips. She wore a long sleeve dress shirt, dangling earrings, black trousers and black ankle boots. I’m pretty sure she was the teacher’s assistant. I felt my breathe get caught in my throat, she was absolutely breathtaking. She gave me a toothy grin.. her eyes were dancing with curiosity, excitement and maybe even love? I felt my face start to burn, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I gave her a shy smile and she bit down on her lower lip! The butterflies in my stomach started flapping around like crazy.’

‘Then I remember what Macon told me. My smile quickly faded and I dropped my head down, trying my best to avoid making any eye contact with her for the rest of class.’

*Cordelia’s POV*

‘I was sitting there at my desk watching all the students slowly pile in.’

‘One of them approached me, she had sandy blonde hair that was slightly curled, she was a little bit tanner than me. She wore a white strapless dress with colorful flowers all over it.’

“Hi! You must be the new teacher assistant.”

‘She said while smiling at me.’

‘I shot her a friendly smile. BIG MISTAKE.’

Yes I am. I’m Cordelia Goode.

‘She tried to be flirty. She started at me while bitting her lip she running a hand through her hair, which made it a little messy.’

“I’m Emily Asher.”

‘She tried to say seductively.’

Nice to meet you Emily.

“How’s about you and I go see a movie this weekend? Just us! Oh wouldn’t that be just heaven?”

‘You could hear the southern draw in her accent.’

Sorry but I don’t date my students.

‘I said politely’

‘A small frown played upon Emily’s lips. A little bit of anger danced around in her hazel eyes.’

‘She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and after a few seconds had passed she was back to her flirty self.’

‘She leaned forward on my desk, pushing her arms together trying to make her cleavage pop.’

“Well you wish you would date this one.”

‘She cooed.’

“Emily sit down and leave Miss Cordelia alone!”

‘The history teacher shouted.’

‘Thank god! I didn’t think it was ever going to end. She was starting to get on my nerves. I’m a nice person and all but no means no! Plus I’m not about to lose my job over her. She’s not really even that pretty plus she seems stuck up and that’s a huge turn off for me.’

‘The bell rung and all the students took their seats. The teacher started talking about the requirements to pass this course. I was trying to pay attention; but my attention was pulled elsewhere. I picked up on another vibration.. a magical one. The type of energy I feel when I’m with my girls, only this one is a little different. I scanned the class looking to see who was giving off such energy; but I didn’t see anyone. Am I going crazy? Maybe I’m way off base. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts; but it didn’t work. Each passing second the feeling grew stronger and stronger, tugging at my mind and my stomach. At this point the teacher became a background noise. My head was starting to swim. Something powerful was in the air. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose together, taking deep breaths. Then my mind went silent.’

“Is that her?”

“Must be. What is she wearing?”

“She looks like death eating a cracker.”

‘My head shot up and I got a glimpse of the girl that just walked in. That energy, that power that I felt in the air earlier. It was coming from her. I can’t really tell if she’s a witch or not. She gives off the same energy that my girls give off but then again there’s something different about her. If she is a witch she isn’t like the others I’ve met.’

‘When she took her seat that’s when I got a full look at her. My heart stopped and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. It’s her.. the girl from my dreams.’

‘She had long beautiful dark brown hair that had a natural curl / wave to it. Her skin was as pale as snow. She had beautiful lime green eyes. She wore a bage short-sleeve dress with little red flowers all over it. She was absolutely breathtaking.’

“Take a seat miss uh-uhh”

‘The teacher stuttered, tripping over his own words trying to figure out her name.’

‘That’s when Emily Asher spoke up.’

“Ravenwood.”

‘Emily sat there nervously eyeballing the mysterious girl.. like she was scared of her or like she was some sort of freak.’

‘I felt rage wash over me. I wanted to yell at Emily. She didn’t even know this poor girl and yet she’s treating her like a disease. I wanted nothing more then to protect this beautiful girl.’

‘The room was dead silent. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with knife.’

“Isn’t it?”

‘That’s when Emily’s best friend Savannah Snow decided to add her two cents in.’

“Nobody’s seen old man Ravenwood in years mama said it’s because he’s a devil worshiper.”

‘I was trying my best to stay calm and collected; but it was hard when everyone was bashing someone they didn’t know a damn thing about.’

“Actually it’s Duchannes.”

‘The beautiful mysterious girl said softly.’

“Well I know that’s a flat out lie. I happen to know for a fact that your Macon Ravenwood’s niece.”

‘I rolled my eyes. Does Emily ever stop. As each minute passes she seems to piss me off more and more.’

‘The girl turned around, looking Emily dead in the eyes and said’

“Well bless your heart sugar, you must’ve been the first in your liter.”

‘That comment left Emily speechless. She just sat there with a stunned look on her face and her mouth slightly ajar. I couldn’t help the smile that started to spread across my face. I was so proud of her. I know it must’ve took a lot of courage to stand up for yourself like that because most people would be scared it would make things worse. Not this girl though.’

“Oooohhhh”

‘One of the students said.’

‘That’s when Savannah decided to speak up again.’

“Mama said devil worshipers hate fresh air, makes them choke.”

‘That’s when one of the boys decided to speak up and he sorta defended the mysterious girl. He looked at Savannah and said.’

“Well we all know what makes you choke.”

‘The mysterious girl put a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, I on the other hand? I was sitting up there silently laughing so hard that tears were falling from my eyes. I didn’t care who saw, that was the funniest thing I’ve heard all morning. Everyone else turned around and was scolding the boy for what he said.’

“That’s enough Mr. Lincoln!”

‘The teacher shouted, he also scolded Link for having his hat on.’

“And that hat is going to lol nice on my cat.”

‘He reaches up and takes off his hat while blowing out some air.’

‘I could tell I was going to like this kid already. Link looked up and we exchanged smiles.’

‘While the teacher was going on about some reenactment that we all had to partake in December I took my chance and looked over at the beautiful mysterious Duchannes girl. Everything about her was so perfect. I never seen such a beautiful human being in my life. She looked up and our eyes locked. Her green eyes just glistening ever so beautifully. We got lost in each other’s gaze for what seemed like eternity. The rest of the world fell out and it was just us. I couldn’t help but to grin at her. Her cheeks turned a rosey red color. She gave me a shy smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. I slightly bit down on my lower lip, trying to contain myself.’

‘All the sudden her smile quickly faded, she dropped her head and avoided eye contact with me for the rest of class. I felt my heart slightly shatter, did I do something wrong?’

‘The daily finally ended and I could go home. I glanced around to see if I could see Lena anywhere; but I didn’t wait around too long in fear of running into Emily.’

‘It was pouring the rain, I could barely see where I aaa going and the roads were shiny. I decided to take the back way home to avoid all the cars.’

‘I was speeding down the road singing along to one of my favorite songs when I seen someone standing in the middle of the road. I hit my breaks and I came to a complete stop a couple of feet in front of them. I looked and it was Lena! She must’ve been standing out here for a while because her hair and clothes were soaked. Her hair was so drenched it almost looked black. I seen a car stuck in the side of the ditch, that must’ve been her car. I got out to see if she was okay.’

“Are you nuts?! You almost killed me!!”

‘She shouted over the pouring rain.’

Well what were you doing standing in the middle of the damn road?!

“I need help genius!”

“Forget it!”

‘She started to storm off; but I gently grabbed her arm stopping her.’

Come on let me take you home. Please? You’ll catch your death out here.

‘I said gently.’

‘She turned around staring into my eyes for a couple of minutes before giving me an answer.’

‘Even drenched in water Lena was still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.’

‘She walked towards my car and started to get in the back on the passenger side.’

I got groceries back there.

‘I said gently.’

‘She switched sides and sat behind me.’

‘While driving I glanced back at her very few seconds. I knew the poor girl had to be freezing.’

‘I dug around the front for a blanket and reached it back to her.’

Here.

‘I said softly’

“Thanks.”

“You know where you’re going?”

‘I looked up at her through the mirror and shot her a small smile.’

Rarely.

I’m really sorry about those cliches in class.

“Cliches?”

Girls who were once human but their popularity corrupted them absolutely.

‘A small smirk appeared on Lena’s face.’

“Mmmm bet you’re real proud of yourself thinking that one up.”

‘A huge smile slowly started to spread across my face.’

You cut Emily like a surgeon.

“Years working with the bitch virus.”

No cure yet huh?

“Continue to research and hope.”

Been to a lot of schools?

“Yeah.”

Must be nice. I lived in New Orleans all of my life until the start of the this school year.

“Must be nice.”

So where have y’all lived?

“Pretty much every state that succeed from the union, moved around ever since I was 4 after my parents died.”

I only had my dad, my mom died last spring. How did it happen?

‘She looked up me through the mirror, pain and fear playing around in her eyes. She pursed her lips together.’

“Fire.”

‘I felt pain flooded my heart. I didn’t know what to say because that’s exactly how Fiona died. I was confused, sad and hurt, all because I didn’t know how to comfort this poor girl. Anytime I would try to think of something to say to her my mind went blank.’

‘A few minutes passed and I decided to break the silence.’

We- well that was a dead end conversation on a road going to nowhere. I must’ve missed the exit to fascinating.

‘I licked my lips and glanced at Lena through the Mirror, she was reading a book. The book was paperback and yellow. The title was kinda long; but I got a glimpse of the authors name.. Charles Bukowski.’

‘Bukowski he-he any good?’

‘I mentally scolded myself for stuttering and tripping over my own words. She probably thinks I’m an idiot.’

‘She barely peaked up from her book.’

“Define good.”

‘She said kind of flatly but almost challenging.’

‘I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning.’

‘I reached the gate that lead to the Ravenwood mansion. It was a tall, steel gate.’

I could drive you to the house if you like?

“No this is fine.”

No I don’t mind.

“Look I appreciate the ride but I don’t feel like being a haunted house attraction.”

‘She said while she got out of the car.’

‘I hoped out and hurried after her.’

‘Before she could open the gate I jumped in front of it and smiled at her.’

I’m Cordelia Goode by the way.

‘She smiled really big and said’

“Oh my god you mean Cordelia Goode drove me home?!”

‘The butterflies started to slightly flap around in my stomach.’

You mean you’ve heard of me?

‘I got a little too excited. She’s heard of me? Has she deemed of me?’

“No.”

‘She said while smiling and shaking her head.’

‘I mentally screamed at myself. Once again I have managed to embarks myself in font of crush.’

I- I like your charm necklace.

‘She turned around, shut the gate, still facing me with one of her small pale hands on the bar.’

Thanks.

‘She said in a slightly annoyed tone. She turned around and started walking towards her house.’

‘When I got home and started unloading the groceries I noticed a yellow paperback book in the seat Lena was sitting in. I picked it up and looked at it, it was the book she was reading earlier! Did she forget it? Did she leave it on purpose hoping I would find it and read it?’

‘I picked up the book and took it inside with me. After doing all the things that needed to be done around the house I decided to read it.’

“Some people never go crazy, what truly horrible lives they must live. Boring dammed people all over the earth. Propagating more boring dammed people. What a horror show. The earth swarmed with them.”

\- Charles Bukowski 

‘I was astonished, I was being sucked in the book, getting lost in its words and pages. This man is a god’

‘I heard my phone vibrate, I looked and it was a text message from Link. I decided to be links friend, not only for the fact he took up for Lena; but he seems like a sweet kid and his heart seems to be in the right place.’

Come down at the bottom of Honey Hill ASAP!

\- Link

‘I grabbed my stuff and hurried there as fast as I could.’

‘When I got there I heard thunder rolling in the sky. The sky was a dark gray with black storm clouds and the wind was picking up a little bit, it was just like in my dream, except there wasn’t anyone but me and Lena.’

‘I head Misses Lincoln saying prayers. There was people whispering amongst each other and others holding their crosses to the sky. I was trying to make my way through the crowd looking for Link. He saw me coming and met me halfway.’

Hey what going on?

‘He gently took my shoulder and turned me around, facing me towards the tree on top of Honey Hill.’

“Look, just watch!”

‘All the sudden a huge lightning streak harshly strikes down in front of the tree. It was so loud as close that it caused me and Link both to jump.’

“That’s been hitting the same spot every night.”

‘Link said.’

Since when?

“Since Lena Duchannes came to town.”

‘I cringed as soon as I heard that sentence because I knew who said that, it was Emily.’

‘She came up and put her arm around me, slightly rubbing my lower back. I felt a sick nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. My head started to pound and I could feel myself breaking out in sweat. I didn’t like Emily touching me, I didn’t want her touching me.’

‘Her little friend Savannah came up and stood beside Link.’

“My mama said she just got out of a mental institution for killing a boy on the train tracks.”

‘Savannah said.’

‘Me and Link looked at each other, rolled our eyes and at the same time we said.’

Ah bullshit!

‘Savannah reached over and punched Link in the arm.’

“Watch your tone!”

‘She growled through her teeth.’

‘A wave a fire passed through my body. What the fuck is her problem?! She is such a bitch! Plus her and Link aren’t even dating hell they aren’t even friends! What gives her the right to tell him what to do?!’

‘I was trying my best not to snap at her and bite her head off.’

‘What Emily said next made me loose my shit.’

“Well my mama said her mother killed her father and she just left town like that.”

Shut your mouth Emily!!

‘I snapped.’

‘Emily and Savannah both just stood there with their hands on their hips, their mouths slightly opened, like they couldn’t believe I just talked to her like that.’

“Cordelia Goode, can I speak to you alone? Right now!”

‘I looked over at Link and rolled my eyes as Emily grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side like a little 5 year old that just back talked their parents.’

“What has gotten into you?!”

I’m just sick of everyone in this town putting down someone that they just don’t know.

“And you know Lena Duchannes?!”

“I’m sorry Cordelia I’m afraid I can’t date you, not only for the fact that you’re my teacher’s assistant; but also because you are choosing evil. I’m sorry to hurt you like this.”

‘She looked over at Savannah.’

“Lets go”

‘And they walked off.’

‘I was standing there in confusion and Link came up by my side.’

Wasn’t I the one who rejected her because I said I didn’t date my students?

‘Link just grinned.’

‘He places a comforting hand on my shoulder.’

“Hey some girls are just mad dogs son, you can either run or shoot.”

‘I just looked at him smiling and playfully rolled my eyes.’

‘When I got home I changed into a grey spaghetti-strap tank top and black fuzzy pj bottoms. I put my soft blonde hair in a ponytail. Today was just my first day and so much has already happened, it left me drained. I crawled into bed under my huge fuzzy blankets, sunk into the soft comfy mattress and fell fast asleep.’


End file.
